Unexpected Revelations
by Dharja
Summary: AU. HP/EC Slash. Expect OOC! It's a month after the final battle and in an attempt to get some peace and quiet now that the Dark Lords gone, Harry's moving with Hermione/Ron/Draco to Forks. Being rewritten!
1. Making the decision

**A/N: I feel kind of bad since my updates are usually bad and TAKE SIX MILLION YEARS to appear. Sorry all! I've hit my 7th month dating my current boyfriend – who is sometimes moodier than a crazy pms'ing chick, as well as trying to juggle five college classes and taking care of my gramps in real life. So when writers block hits, it hits really hard. I'm going to edit/rewrite the story, because a few people have mentioned there are some plot holes that need explanations and stuff. That and the ideas I had for the story kind of went "QUICK TOSS DIRT IN HER EYES AND RUNN D:!"**

**In an attempt to take writers block down a notch, I am going to attempt to work on this story and another story. WRITERS BLOCK WILL NOT FOIL MEEEE! *makes face at writers block***

**I've noticed I've still been getting favorited even though I've got an awful updating record, Thank you for adding me D:**

**All four are 18 years old in this fic. They'll be taking their Senior year in Forks as a combination of getting to know students their age that live in the town and fitting in. Bunch of teenagers who just move in one day and never go to school would probably get Charlie going hmmmm, wouldn't it? XP Also, so my head doesn't explode this fic is in 2012. If I tried to go through the Harry Potter dates and the Twilight dates and stuff and redo the story I think my head would pop. Sorry D:**

**Still no beta, so bear with my horrible grammar and whatnot!**

* * *

_It's November 13__th__, and I'm writing my very first 'diary' entry ever. Nearly thirty days since the battle at Hogwarts versus Voldemort and I'm sitting here writing in a small and worn diary Hermione dug up out of that seemingly endless bag she carries around. She said she bought it for me years ago, but could never find the time or the situation to give it to me. Too much schoolwork and crazy things happening, she said. I wondered why I needed a diary in the first place, it sounded a little girly._

_She overheard my mutterings and gave me a look she usually reserves for Ron before reaching over and bopping me lightly over the head. "Consider it a Journal, then, Harry. It'll be manly enough for you then and you won't be embarrassed if someone catches you writing in it. We won't be around forever, you know. We all enter into the world with a set amount of time left before we're old and bedridden and looking towards what we'll find after passing on, magic folk and muggles alike." Hermione takes a seat across from me, looking into my eyes with a serious expression that almost looks a bit sad._

"_I've convinced Ron to start writing down some of his memories and about our past adventures. I'm doing the same. I feel as if we need to write something down, something physically there for our children, and our children's children to look upon and read in the future. There's still also the fact there are still people loyal to the now dead Voldemort, Harry." I blinked at her as she spoke, her taking my left hand in both of hers. _

"_They could attack at any moment, they hate us – you most of all – for what we did and are out there trying to figure out the best way to get revenge on us. Say something happens to one of us and we either die or end up with amnesia, we could look at the journals we wrote and remember who we were – or help us remember who has passed on. Maybe we've written down the answer to something in our past that's the solution for an upcoming problem." She ended her sentence with a sigh, glancing down at our hands._

_And that's how I ended up here, writing now. Since she had that 'talk' with me about the diary/journal, Ron popped the question while they were at the Ministry, only to nearly get metaphorically blasted through a wall by how loud she screamed, "YES!" combined with the wide width of the room they were in. The rest of the Ministry pretty much stopped what they were doing to peer at the two and Ron nearly died from embarrassment trying to give Hermione the ring as she giggled at him and watched him put it on her finger._

_They now live in a rather luxurious apartment that's part of the residential area built into the Ministry of Magic. Why is there a residential area in the Ministry, you ask? Well, people got so wrapped up in their work they found it fitting just to build a residential area so people that were hard workers could chose to live there if they wanted their work within an easy reach._

_I dated Ginny Weasley for a while, but after everything that had happened during the war we finally realized once we sat down and tried to have a normal relationship, there just wasn't any click to it. She ended up going on a date with Neville Longbottom shortly after we broke our relationship off, and they made a much better couple together. Last I heard they were exploring the muggle world, going on grand adventures across the continents._

_Severus Snape amazingly didn't die from his wounds that night as I thought he did, he just ended up going into a coma. After a few weeks of lying flat out on his back healing in the medical wing of Hogwarts (which was still undergoing repairs from the fighting) he woke up, swore at a passing nurse in a fit of delirium, and went to sleep. The next time he woke it went much better, and last I heard he's sitting on the line between trying to reapply as a teacher for when Hogwarts has its next year start or just to find some other calling in life._

_Draco Malfoy and his parents fled the final battle, returning to Hogwarts two weeks later when they believed things were semi-safe for them. He's not as aggressive as he used to be, especially not towards me. I believe without the Dark Lord hovering over his and his family's shoulders there's much less stress. _

_While his parents deal with the Ministry and rebuild their home, Draco has moved in temporarily with me. He barely goes outside his room any more, let alone out of the house._

_Dumbledore was succeeded by McGonagall, who has kept the Headmasters Office somewhat the same as it was before she took the title, only there's a noticeable lack of the phoenix as it finally flew off into the unknown after Dumbledore was killed. In its place is a rather small, scruffy looking owl McGonagall refers to as 'Toots'. It's a picky thing, preferring to eat almost all its food next to its water dish and nowhere else. _

_After Hedwig was killed, I grieved for her for a short time before a stop to Diagon Ally had me thinking that maybe it was time to help myself get over my first most beloved owl. A very small owl was perched on a stick outside the pet shop, looking for the entire world as if it was having the most miserable day in existence. Nobody wanted the tiny bird, instead heading towards the much bigger and much more elegant looking owls, or towards the cats and dogs and mice. As I approached, it fixed its eyes on me and it was as if you could just tell it was hoping that I'd pick it. I held my hand out to it, giving it a small smile, and it hooted before sticking one foot out and climbing up. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I headed inside to purchase my new friend. I've named him Beau. _

_I'm living in the Black Ancestral home, courtesy of my godfather Sirius Black. They say falling through the Veil is Death, and I believed it until Remus approached me after the battle ended, amongst the wounded in Hogwarts. His wife hovered anxiously behind him, and Sirius stood even further away from the two of them staring at me quietly. Nobody, including him, can explain how he is still here or what happened to him in the Veil. All I've gotten out of him is that he woke up in the Forgotten Woods and stumbled his way back just as we were under siege, and managed to kill a trio of Death Eaters before they killed Remus and his wife._

_The three of them moved to a small estate somewhere in Italy, wishing to be gone from the magical world for just a little bit to heal and get over the war. I suppose it would be nice, being able to be free and not having to worry about people trying to get my autograph or take a picture with me, or scream at me and threaten me because I wasn't fast enough or powerful enough to stop the Dark Lord and his followers before their son, or daughter, or some other relative was killed. I think sometimes-_

There was an extremely loud pop next to Harry's ear, causing him to let out a rather girly squeal and the quill went flying out of his hands over his shoulder as he started. He swiveled around in his seat, eyes almost comically wide. He stared at what had startled him for a few seconds before blinking owlishly.

"Hermione, Is something wrong? I thought you were trying to get settled in your new home with Ron?" He attempted to get his heart to stop acting like it wanted to burst out of his chest. The mentioned girl gave him a tight smile before taking a seat across from him on another plush chair. She looked between him and the journal before tilting her head. "I see you didn't read the letter I sent."

Harry cringed. "Oops." He glanced towards Beau, who was quite happily chewing away at an owl treat. There was a small pile of letters next to the bird's post that he had even yet to think about looking at.

She waved it off before leaning back in the chair. "Ron and I had an idea, and we wanted to see if you had the same idea in mind. We thought life after the war would be peaceful, or at least start to become peaceful as they rebuild and whatnot." Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure you're tired of the whole celebrity thing and being hounded whenever you step foot outside your home. I want to be able to relax with my fiancé and my best friend and not have to worry if I'm wearing the wrong colored robe or if someone is going to come up and start screaming at us like that one time we went to that nice magical restaurant." Harry nodded, and she continued.

"Ron and I were planning to move to a tiny muggle town named Forks. Don't ask; I know it's the name of a utensil. We spun one of those little earth globes together and randomly picked out a spot. We got lucky my finger didn't land over the ocean or something like that." Hermione shifted her gaze down at the table, reaching forward to pick up the journal. Running a hand over the page she looked back up at Harry.

"Would you want to come with us?" Harry was quiet, lost in thought for a few moments. "It'd certainly be a fresh start. I suppose I do, Hermione." She smiled at him, pausing when another voice broke into the conversation.

"You're not going to up and bloody leave without me, are you?" Draco was leaning against the doorway on the far side of the room, having apparently quietly entered and waited. Hermione blinked at him before glancing back at Harry. Draco raised one elegant eyebrow as he waited for a response, a bit of the old Malfoy they knew showing through. "I'm sure Mother and Father wouldn't mind if I tagged along on your great muggle adventure with all the work they've put into fixing their home and relationship with each other."

The two men stared at each other before Harry fixed his gaze on Hermione. "You think Ron would kill me if I brought him along?"

There was a pause, and Hermione smiled wide before turning to Draco.

* * *

As the family of vegetarian vampires pushed their cafeteria food around on their plates and made small talk, Alice giggled suddenly and pushed at her mate. Jasper paused in his arm wrestling with his brother Emmett to turn and peer at her, waves of excitement pouring off of her tiny frame. Rosalie raised one finely shaped eyebrow at the two of them before huffing and glancing down at her nails. Emmett glanced across the table at his little sister before giving a grin. "Did you see something great, Alice? Like Rosalie wearing that great Lingerie we bought her last Valentines, finally!"

Edward was tearing a stale bagel to tiny bits, making art out of the crumbs. He paused and just about killed the Crumb Lisa he was making with his hand to keep himself from laughing out loud at what Emmett was thinking, and the look on Rosalie's face had certain death written all over it.

Alice just smiled at them. "Mm, No, I'm sorry Emmett. But it's something just as good…" She winked at Edward before grabbing her mates hand and dragging him from the table just as the bell rang for the end of lunch.


	2. Moving in

**A/N: Hi again people :3 Second rewritten chapter here.**

* * *

_November 14__th__, this'll be my second Entry. Woo._

_Hello, book. It's only been a day but here I am writing more. Totally skipped on trying to continue the first entry without having my head explode, and… Yeah, second entry. _

_It's almost creepy how fast I've started writing down my thoughts and whatnot into this book. If I need to get a thought out, I want to write it down in this journal. Before getting the journal from Hermione and actually writing in it, I don't remember there ever being a time I just wanted to sit down and write down everything. I hated keeping logs and only wrote down for homework or research._

_Anyway, Draco and I both packed our meager amount of personal belongings and were definitely ready to go whenever Hermione came back with the information on what house she and Ron had bought. _

_Ron is slightly iffy about Draco coming along, but admitted he's noticed a change in Draco the last time they were near each other and wouldn't mind trying to get along and become friends. There was definitely enough time now in the world to at least attempt to mend broken bridges with people, and Ron knew it._

_I just heard a pop, so that must mean Hermione's here to give us an update. I'll write in you soon, book._

Stretching, Harry ran both hands through his hair before closing the journal and setting it in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. Standing he turned and barely got a word out before Hermione had him in a tight hug, Draco standing a few feet away rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"We found the most beautiful house, Harry! You'll love it, I'm sure! It's just outside of Forks in the woods. It's a two story log house. Don't give me that look Draco; you'll like it once you see it!" Draco had made a face and it was almost scary how fast Hermione caught on, Draco's eyebrows were raised an inch before pouted.

"Do you have your entire luggage ready to go?" She questioned, glancing between the two of them. Draco rose up an itty bitty set of bags that had been magically shrunk. "Both of ours. We didn't have much to begin with."

"Good! Now, I talked to the real estate agent – that's a muggle who takes care of buying and selling homes, Draco (at his questionable eyebrow raise) – and she said the house is already fully furnished. It's a two story log house with a four car garage next to it. Three bathrooms and four bedrooms. I'm figuring once we get settled in there we can contact Gringotts and get some of our money and whatnot transferred into muggle currency." Hermione continued to chitter away, and Harry plopped back down on the chair he had just recently got up from because he could just feel Hermione was going to excitedly spew out information about their new shared house and what they would be doing for the next few days for the next hour or more. Draco had kind of shuffled out of the room hoping she wouldn't notice his absence.

Nearly three and a half hours later, the excited Hermione apparated into driveway just outside their new home, shrunken luggage in one hand and the keys to the house in the other. She was followed closely by Ron, Harry, and Draco, who each looked around at their surroundings.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air when he finally laid eyes on the house. "I didn't think it'd be THAT big. That's a lot of wood!" He made gestures with his hands at the house, and Harry tilted his head, jade eyes memorizing every detail.

"It certainly looks fit for a Malfoy." Draco quipped, smirking. Ron rolled his eyes at the other girl whereas Harry just took a step forward closer to Hermione. "Well. We just going to stand outside all day or are we going to go check it out and get moved in?" He asked, breaking her out of whatever trance she was in.

"YES! I mean, yes. Here Harry, why don't you do the honors?" She grinned at him, handing him the keys. He took them with a smile, stepping up the few stairs onto the porch, the others following close behind. Shoving the key into the lock and turning it, he gently swung the nicely iced glass and wood door open, peering inside. It was extremely elegant, yet had enough of a homey feel it didn't feel like you were walking into someone's designer display.

"Well, this is certainly one way to start off a relaxing new life, isn't it?" Ron breathed out peering inside. Nobody wanted to take that first step into the house, as if it would shatter the perfect image they were seeing of their new home. They could see a beautiful dining room to the left, with a small doorway leading into the kitchen which looked like it had the newest appliances on the market in it. Just in front of the doorway there was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor, as well as a set of stairs leading downstairs.

To the right they saw the living room had a rather plush looking carpet, as well as suede plump armchairs and a pair of couches. Set into the wall above the fireplace was a rather expensive and large looking HD flat screen TV. Harry could even see the real estate agent had been thoughtful and set up a pair of game consoles on the mantle just under the TV next to a DVD player.

"Are we just going to stand here all day airing our arses out or are we going to go in and get a proper look at our new home?" Draco spoke up, wanting to go inside and check more out rather than sitting outside and staring at everything like a kid at a candy shop window.

Harry took that first step inside, and then a few more. Grinning wide, he turned to the others. "Let's check it out then." He dashed upstairs before anybody could reply, and Ron in a bit of competition charged up the stairs after him. "I'm going to get the better bedroom than you, Harry! Mine will have the better view!" There was laughter in response, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco glanced around before quietly heading down the steps into the basement area. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that the basement had apparently been changed from a basement into a single room with a bathroom connected to it. Plopping down onto the bed, he set his belongings down next to him. "Well. This could work out well, couldn't it?"

Upstairs Hermione had decided to wait on checking out the second floor or the basement, instead looking at how nice the first floor was. She definitely liked the kitchen, as well as the dining room. She'd have to invite the Weasley family over sometime for dinner. Heading into the living room, she noticed another door led down a step into a study and smiled. Definitely a good place for getting some reading in.

After squabbling with Ron for a few minutes upstairs, Ron scored the Master bedroom for both he and Hermione, and Harry was down the hallway in a bedroom just slightly smaller than Ron's. They decided to turn the fourth bedroom – which was directly between Harrys room and Ron/Hermione's' room – into the guest bedroom, since they had a small hunch Draco had found something to his liking down in the basement. There was a bathroom connected to the Master Bedroom, and there was also a bathroom across from the door to the guest bedroom.

Looking up towards the ceiling, Harry noticed there was a small folded set of stairs you could pull down for easy access into the attic. Maybe they could store extra stuff there? Ron didn't seem too interested, as he was babbling away just how magnificent he thought the house was.

"Well. I'm going to go unpack, I suppose." Harry rubbed at his head. "Plan to meet downstairs in a bit to see what to do about dinner? Slightly hoping Hermione holds off on wanting to get all the currency transfers and fixing us into some kind of muggle school or job or whatever you know she's got planned until tomorrow."

"Alright, Harry. Hopefully. Can't be too sure with her now can we?" Ron laughed before waving as Harry disappeared into his own bedroom.

As the door shut softly behind him with a click, Harry made his way across the bedroom to the window, opening the blinds and sliding the window open. Beau – being a bird that would rather fly long distance than magically apparate with his owner – would hopefully be arriving soon, so he wanted the bird to be able to get in the room without accidentally ending up being locked out of the house.

Just as he went to turn away from the window, a flash of something caught his eye and he blinked. He –knew- he saw something, but whatever he had seen was definitely gone in that split second after seeing it. .. Weird.

Better get to unpacking.

* * *

Alice gave a small giggle to herself as she flitted away from the house, heading as fast as she could back to her own house. Come Monday there would be four new students at Forks High, hoping her visions wouldn't suddenly change on her.


	3. First Day p1

**A/N: I'm doing it! I'm doing it! SLOWLY. I'm BURNINGASJDFHKDHA.**

* * *

Alright, just like the original chapter they're still on a 4x4 block Schedule for classes. Each class is an hour and 10 minutes long. Lunch is between 2nd and 3rd and is 30 minutes long. Might change it again later on. It's been ages since I had a block schedule.

_November 16__th__. _

_Hermione finally had us crack down and get our passports and documentation done, as well as currency transfers from Gringotts so we'd have muggle currency – dollars?- to help us pay for food and whatnot. Hermione wants us to get the full muggle experience to start out with – causing Draco to make retching noises for a brief moment – so she's gone ahead and taken our information to the nearby school to sign us up as latecomers into the term. Turns out we're not the only new students._

_Someone named Bella Swan just moved into the town to live with her father a few days before we arrived._

_Due to the fact Draco and Ron can't drive, and Hermione and I are the only two who actually managed to get a driver's license, we're not going to go buy ourselves cars to get around just yet. Instead we're renting one from a nearby car rental place. It's a black and tan 2012 Ford Expedition KR XL. I'm actually considering buying one whenever we actually get cars for ourselves._

_It's a large, bulky SUV. But it's still got style, and it's not too extremely flashy but at the same it doesn't look like crap either._

_We're supposed to start 'school' today. It's almost crazy how fast we've shoved ourselves from our previous life into this new start. But at the same time, while some people would think we're absolutely insane to just go from one thing to the next in two or three days, I think it's rather exciting. Plus, nobody here knows we defeated a Dark Lord or were an x-death eater and wants to kill us or marry us on the spot for it._

_The only thing I guess we have to get used to is the fact it's a small town. So that means new arrivals – especially ones from across the pond – are going to be looked at like shiny objects until enough time passes._

_Glancing up at the tiny alarm clock Beau has chosen as his new favorite sleeping perch, I see I've got about thirty minutes to get ready and head off. Better get dressed. _

Harry put the pen down, closing the journal and giving the sleepy Beau a small scratch on the head, to which the owl gave a small hoot of affection in response. He stood, stretching and wincing at the few pops he heard. Letting his arms fall to his sides again he pondered for a few minutes what to wear. Glancing out the window he figured it'll be a cold, probably wet day and reached for his bag, heading into the bathroom across the hall.

Fifteen minutes later found him freshly scrubbed from a shower, dressed in a black form fitting jeans, a pair of army boots that were easy to lace up, and a navy blue shirt with a duck on it. He wasn't really sure how that got into his bag or where it came from, maybe he went on a sleep-shopping spree? People could do crazy things in the wizarding world. He ran a hand through his hair wondering if he should get a cut soon. It wasn't long enough to fall to his shoulders, but it did look like he had constant bed hair even if he tried his best to make it look calm and orderly. Slipping his glasses and his dark denim jacket on, he snagged his backpack and headed downstairs where the other three were sitting around the dining table eating a quick breakfast.

"Jeez, Draco, You look like you're headed to a funeral instead of the first day of muggle class. Won't be too bad, I swear." Harry plopped down in the seat next to him. The platinum blond gave him a stare before face planting the table. "I've never taken a day of muggle classes in MY LIFE. Why did I agree to let you sign me up?"

"Oh, Hush, You'll be fine. I'll let you borrow my notes for whatever classes we end up taking together and help you for the classes we don't share." Hermione waved her spoon at him before plopping it down in the empty cereal bowl and getting up to put both dish and utensil in the sink.

"Anyway, I want to leave early because I have no clue what we're taking for classes and need to grab us some schedules before school starts. If this absolutely doesn't work we can try finding a job or something. I just want us to get used to the people we're going to be in a town with, okay?" She continued, grabbing the rental car keys off a hook near the door and tossing them at Harry, who blinked.

"Try not to kill us Harry!" Ron spoke around his food, patting his friend on the back as he followed his fiancé out the door. Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing his book bag and giving Harry a small salute as he headed out as well.

"Gee, that's encouraging." Harry stuck his tongue out at the tree before exiting the house as well, closing the door and locking it behind him before heading down the steps and towards the SUV. Climbing in, he let Hermione take his backpack from him and set it down at her feet. Once everyone was seated and buckled in and the doors were shut – Ron kept opening and closing his back door because the car kept 'dinging' when it was opened – Harry started up the car and off they went.

* * *

Alice was humming a nameless tune to herself as she hopped out of Edwards's car, smiling at passing students before swiveling around to fix that bright smile on her siblings. "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it? Little chilly, but beautiful!" Rosalie just sighed at her sister as she got out of the Volvo, wrapping an arm around Emmett's much bigger one.

Jasper smiled at his mate, and Edward had a small eyebrow twitch. Alice had seen something in her visions, and he had this nagging feeling it was about him. But whenever he was near her she'd constantly think of books she had read or shopping or even once she was thinking of porn. That scared him off pretty quick.

As he got out of the car and gently closed his door, locking the car once all of his siblings were out, he heard Alice start giggling uncontrollably before she took a deep, unneeded breath and silenced herself. Wondering why, he turned to look towards the entrance to the parking lot. A rather large SUV pulled into the lot, causing many heads to swivel towards it because nobody anybody knew owned that particular car. It pulled into an empty parking spot next to a beat up, orange F-150 and parked, engine cutting out after a moment. The doors began to open and its passengers got out.

First out was a brown haired girl, clutching a backpack in one had while handing another to someone still inside the car. A redheaded guy got out next, apparently deep in either an argument or discussion with another person in the car. The back door swung open violently and a platinum blonde hopped out like a gopher with a rocket shoved up its butt. The last person to get out was a rather short black haired boy wearing glasses, holding the backpack the girl had given him while raising an eyebrow in the blondes direction.

They bickered amongst themselves for a minute before closing the car doors and locking it and heading towards the main administration building. Edward was about to turn when the black haired boy turned and they locked gazes with each other. There was just something about those eyes that had snagged his full attention. He didn't know what it was, and why it was affecting him so. They were the most vibrant shade of green he had ever seen in his entire existence.

Alice smirked and patted her mates arm, pulling him away from the group as he attempted to not look constipated trying not to breathe in the scents of the humans around him.

* * *

"Harry? Harry!" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face, jerking the other out of whatever trance he had been in. "Sorry! Just saw someone who looked familiar." Harry gave his friend a grin and a shrug, and Ron accepted that answer pretty easily before turning and following his fiancé across the lot. Draco hovered near Harry as they walked.

Hermione disappeared into the main office just before they got there, and as they stepped in they found her chatting up the woman behind the desk. It took a few minutes of waiting, but they were finally given their schedules. Hermione thanked the woman before turning and grinning.

"So it looks like we got lucky. We all have at least one class with each other." She looked over the schedule. "Okay, so first period… Harry, you and Draco have English together. Ron and I have Art. Shouldn't be too bad. After that for second period, you two have Math with each other. Ron has Chemistry, and I have English." Ron looked a little disappointed at the fact he wasn't sharing that class with her, pouting. Draco just rolled his eyes and Harry grinned.

"Third period, you two have Biology, and Ron now has English while I have Chemistry. For the last period, Harry and I have P.E together, and Draco and Ron have history together. Don't get each other killed please." Hermione grinned at the two of them. "These classes should definitely be a piece of cake, so don't worry too hard about trying to understand everything." She looked primarily at Draco as she said that, but she meant it for all three of them, having taken the most amount of muggle classes out of the four of them in her life. "Since we have lunch between second and third period, we'll definitely have a chance to check in on each other during the day."

Harry glanced around before tilting his head and taking his schedule as she passed them out. The schedule had building numbers and a classroom number next to the building numbers. The back of the schedule was an easy to understand map of the school, complete with building numbers.

As they were studying their maps and how to get to their classes the quickest without getting lost, the bell rang. "Alright, you two have a great day. I'll try to get to the lunch room quick enough with Ron to get us a good seat." Hermione waved at the two, Ron giving a small wave of his own. Harry smiled at them in response and Draco just groaned, following Harry as he walked off.

"Relax, this won't be too bad."


	4. First Day p2

_**A/N: Huff.. huff.. huff. _ I'm working! I'm working! Must type!**_

* * *

Harry resisted the urge to repeatedly slam his face into the desk in front of him. The second period was almost over, and he was pretty sure Draco went into la-la land twenty minutes ago. There was a growing pile of textbooks and assignments sitting in front of the two of them since the teachers wanted them to get a little caught up with the rest of the class as well as get some light reading. He couldn't see how reading anything in the ginormous textbooks was considered light, but shrugged it off.

He and Draco continuously ignored everybody unless it was the teacher asking them a question, mostly because for some reason if a few popular girls in the school thought you were hot, the rest of the girls must follow suit. And if the girls thought you were hot, the guys had to be your friends so the girls would also look at them for being your friend. Harry couldn't figure these people out at all. He couldn't remember a time at all in Hogwarts where people followed each other around socially like lemmings.

The mental image made him give a snort and he covered it up by coughing. As the teacher turned to give him a glare, the bell rang and saved Harry's ass by a single hair.

"Have an enjoyable lunch, class." The teacher let out a sigh and turned back to the board to continue writing notes for the next class.

While the students hastily packed their stuff and exited the room, Harry jabbed Draco in the side with the eraser of his pencil seeing as the bell didn't wake him. Draco snorted awake and then gave Harry a glare as the boy laughed. "C'mon, sleepy. Time to take our weights here and go find Hermione and Ron. Wonder how the two of them fared in their classes so far."

Harry stood, picking up the textbooks and shoving them one by one into his backpack, then neatly putting the papers in after. Draco followed suit and the two of them headed out of the room.

"Why do Muggle classes have to be so booooooring? I thought my brain was going to revolt against my body and escape out of my nose during that last lecture." Draco complained, rubbing his head. Harry just laughed at him.

When they entered the lunch room, they awkwardly noticed half of the noise had gone away and they were getting stared at. Harry coughed and headed towards Ron and Hermione when he finally noticed where they were sitting. That and Ron was waving his arms around like he was trying to take off and fly.

The two plopped down in their seats across from the couple, Ron had a crumpled up piece of paper sitting in front of him while Hermione had a juice box opened in front of her. "How has your day gone so far?" She asked, giving them both a wide smile and taking another drink from the juice box.

"Boring. Very, very boring. Draco here took some shut eye and I almost caused myself bodily harm with a desk." Harry made a face. The mentioned blonde shoved a finger in front of Harry's nose. "I'll have you know I took my nap very seriously. Anything was better than listening to that man endlessly lecture." They both laughed after a moment of mock-glaring.

"How did your day go?" Harry asked, leaning back in his seat after he swiped an apple sitting untouched next to Hermione's arm. He took a bite, chewing as he waited for a response.

"Fantastic! Except Ron here wanted to kill someone after our first period. Ms. Rosenthal assigned us to do a 4'6 fantasy painting. She said she'll give us tips to help us with class, and while we're expected to some homework outside the class – such as a bit of research – I'm sure it'll go great. Pretty much anything we've seen we grew to think was normal counts as fantasy." She grins. Ron groaned and faceplanted the table.

"I can't even doodle stick figures, how am I supposed to paint anything?" He complained loudly, resting his head on the table instead of sitting back up. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "It'll come to you when you start trying, alright? Plus, she said since it was a beginners class this is just to see what we can do. Not to see who has the better painting skills. I'm sure you could paint a stick dragon and get away with it." She patted her fiancés arm.

Harry continued to chew away at the apple; Draco giving him looks every time he crunched into a little bit too loud. "Do I need to get my own apple and show you how to eat, Harry? Ugh." "Oh, hey! I haven't eaten all day, Draco. This apple's pretty fantastic! Take Ron's, I'm sure he isn't eating it. Show me your great chewing skills." He childishly stuck his tongue out at the other.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, stealing Ron's apple anyway just because the redhead had no interest at all in eating it and he was hungry. He made sure to chew much quieter than Harry was. Harry just laughed at him when he noticed what he was doing and he shrugged.

As he was chewing on his apple, he got to looking around the cafeteria. It only took him a few moments to notice a table next to the windows that was full with students, only the tables on either side of it were empty, which was actually kind of strange since every other table in the cafeteria was absolutely packed.

Draco squinted at the people. They were amazingly beautiful. He elbowed Harry, causing the other boy to choke on his apple bite for a moment before glaring at Draco, and then noticing what the blond was staring at.

Hermione, noticing they were staring intently at something also turned to look. "Oh, wow. They look like they're related to Veelas! They're very pretty. . Must be natural though, I made absolutely sure we weren't moving into a magical town when we moved! "Tapping thoughtfully at her cheek she turned and stole a fry off Ron's pretty much forgotten-until- this-moment-in-time tray and bit into it.

Ron swiveled his head around to look. "That blonde lady looks like she could be related to you, Draco. Creepy. Wonder if she's got your personality too." Turning back around to face Draco, he laughed at the look he was getting. Harry laughed as well and set his apple core down on the side of Ron's tray.

Just as Harry was about to make a comment in response, the guy from earlier in the parking lot turned and locked gazes with him. Harry just about choked on his own spit, coughing and turning his gaze away immediately. He hoped he didn't meet any more people that had eye-to-eye-choking and mesmerizing powers.

Harry got saved from answering Hermione's unspoken question when she looked at him by the bell signaling loudly it was the end of lunch.

"Ugh, I'll see you all after school I guess. Since I've got the keys, let's meet up at the stairs near the administration office." Harry stood, grabbing his backpack. "C'mon Draco, if we're lucky for Biology all we'll have to do is look at slides of germs or something."

"What the heck is a slide?" Draco groaned, standing up and getting his book bag as well. Harry made a strong effort to not to look towards the mysterious guys' part of the cafeteria as he exited.

Two minutes later found them at their classroom and seated. They were on the left side of the classroom a table back from the front, arguing over who got to use the magnifying scope first. Harry had amazingly predicted right – they got to look at simple stuff through the scope. Draco just wanted to get it over with, and Harry told him they could totally use it as an excuse to waste time, and it was incredibly easy so it wasn't like it'd take them the entire hour to do it.

Harry took a moment as the bell rang to reach into his back to yank out a binder, getting paper out for both him and Draco. As he was yanking the rings open to get the paper out he noticed someone had stopped in front of him.

He slowly looked up, coming eye to eye from the guy from earlier for the third time that day. He resisted the urge to simultaneously gulp and have an eye twitch from an unexpected and random surge of nervousness. "Uh… Can I help you…?" It took all his effort not to squeak out the question like a tiny rodent, and the guy in front of him looked him over quickly with rather dark golden eyes.

".. I forgot to bring any paper today, as I thought we would just be listening to a video instead of doing slides. Could I borrow some of yours?" Harry slightly hoped the guy in front of him didn't have the odd and mysterious ability to shoot lasers out of his eyeballs because if he could he'd be a pile of his ashes' ashes lying on the seat. Maybe the seat would be ashes too. Who knows? That's how intense the staring was.

Harry could make himself rich at the paper-yanking-out-of-binder championships. That's how fast he ripped the paper out and shoved it towards the man.

"Thanks." There was an oddly amused glint to the others eyes now. "My name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." He blinked when the other stuck a hand out to shake, and after a second of debate took it and shook it. Edwards' hand was almost shockingly cold and Harry nearly cringed away.

Edward just gave him a smile and turned, sitting down directly in front of Harry at his the front table. A few moments later a brown haired girl wandered in, taking a seat next to Edward. She gave Harry a rather curious look before turning back around to get ready for her class, and Harry couldn't help but notice Edward seemed rather stiff and on the edge of his seat as far as he could away from her.

Odd.


	5. First Day p3

**A/N: HOLY GOLDEN POOPOO. (I watched too much Puss in Boots.) I am making an actual update. It's an update to a rewritten story, no less. HOLY BALLS. I mean, uh. Uh. Uh. Also, I'm thinking both Luna and Severus will come back later in the story. Severus might not want to try to take that job at Hogwarts again and Luna might just want to see her old friends once more.**

**Ahem.**

* * *

Biology was a rather interesting event for Harry, and while Draco scribbled stick figures all over his paper once they were done finding out what was through the scope on the slide, Harry was rather intently staring at the interactions between Edward and Bella Swan – the brown hair girl, he had finally overheard what her name was when the teacher was passing back papers. They had to do the assignment together, and Edward seemed to have the edge of the seat up his ass crack and was using some incredible balancing powers to stay seated on the seat from how far away he was sitting from her. Bella had either not noticed or was trying her best not to notice, or maybe she was just used to the behavior if he did this all the time? Harry couldn't figure out what would make Edward lean so far away from her like that.

It didn't look like the two were dating. Or had been dating in that case. He blinked a couple times, pausing in his thoughts because he had stared so long his eyes had somewhat dried out and they painfully stung for a few seconds. Ouch.

Draco had turned his stick figure drawings into some kind of stick figure death match arena and the paper was slowly getting overfilled with stick figures. Harry wondered if the teacher would mark him down for that.

Rubbing at his forehead with a hand, and a quick check towards the clock, Harry leaned back in his seat and simply waited for the last five minutes of class to end.

He wondered how great he'd be at Physical Education now. He hadn't been in it since he was very little and still living with the Dursleys. While he wasn't as tall as he should have been due to malnourishment growing up, he had still become pretty fit during the years leading up to and during the war. He wondered how Hermione would do, and then briefly wondered if Edward was going to be in P.E too.

The bell finally rang and Harry blinked, and then blinked some more. He could have sworn Edward had just been seriously sitting in front of him half a second ago. Now the guy was NOWHERE in the class room.

Draco was up and waiting by the door when Harry finally got out of his thoughts and he apologized to the other teen as he finally got his bag and made his way over. "Have fun learning history with Ron, maybe if you're lucky the teacher won't notice you sleeping." He grinned.

"Oh, shut it Harry. Have fun getting killed by the other classmates in whatever muggle sport they stick you in today." Draco rolled his eyes and turned, heading down the hall towards the history class. "Nice comeback!" Harry blew a raspberry after Draco and exited the building.

It took Harry a few minutes to walk across the campus to the gym, but when he finally got there and changed into his gym clothes, it wasn't so bad. They had an indoor sport today because the coach wasn't sure if it was going to rain or not. You could either get on a team and play volleyball or you could grab something else and improvise. Hermione decided she wanted to try her hand at a game of volleyball with a group of students, and nodding to her in response Harry just made his way over to get a basketball. He was almost to the ball bin when a girl no taller than him popped up in front of him.

"Gah! "He couldn't help but be startled. "Hee! Sorry about that. I do that to a lot of people by accident! My names Alice Cullen! I couldn't help but notice you're new to the school! Thought I'd come over and introduce myself since we've got class together." She smiled, blindingly white perfect teeth glinting at him.

"Cullen? Related to Edward Cullen? My names Harry Potter. It's uh.. Nice to meet you?" He gave her a smile, though it wasn't as blindingly white as hers was. "Yep! He's my brother. Do you want to play basketball together? The teacher's giving us the stink eye because we're just standing here." She laughed.

Harry subtly looked at the teacher out of the corner of his eye before nodding at Alice. "Sure." Couldn't hurt to get to know her, for all he knows they could even become great friends someday. Harry missed the glint in Alice's eye as he started dribbling the ball. He shot a hoop and then caught the ball for her, and she smiled again at him in thanks before turning to shoot a hoop for herself.

The rest of P.E passed pretty quickly, as once they both got into the sport they found it pretty engaging, seeing who could shoot faster and further away from the hoop as well as how well they could do a one hand dribble while moving.

When the bell rang, Alice bid him goodbye and have a nice day and left to get changed. He waved after her before turning and smiling as Hermione approached him. "That was one … really terrible game of volleyball! I hate to be rude, but it's true!" She frowned. "Half the players just stood there doing absolutely nothing! How'd that basketball game you had with that girl go?"

"Uh. I'd say great but I'm pretty sure she kicked my ass into next year with her skills. I wouldn't want to face her on the actual court." He laughed. "Meet you with the others?" Hermione nodded and they both went their separate ways to change.

Fifteen minutes later found himself joining his friends at the parking lot, and he pulled the keys to the rental out of his pocket as they headed towards it. "So you don't look too dead from this P.E of yours, Harry. Get lucky?" Draco questioned, climbing into the back seat once they reached the car and the doors were unlocked.

"Incredibly. Played a good game of basketball with a nice girl though. She kicked my ass in the end however. She's got an amazing amount of energy." Harry hopped in the driver's seat, closing the door quickly and sliding the key into the ignition. As the engine turned on, he turned to look over his shoulder at Ron and Draco. "History send either of you to la la land?" "Almost! The teacher kept switching topics and it got so hard to figure out what topic we were supposed to be learning about for the next five minutes I just barely stayed awake. Ron face planted the desk and I had to prop the book up in front of him so it looked like he was paying attention." Draco laughed at Ron, who was slowly turning red in embarrassment.

"Nice." Harry shook his head before pulling the SUV out of the parking space, trying not to kill any idiotic students not paying attention where they walked and maneuvered it out of the lot. Once they were back on the road and going at a nice 60mph towards home, Harry began to wonder about the Cullens he had met earlier. There was something just slightly off about them for being muggles, and he just couldn't figure out what it was.


	6. First Day p4

**A/N: Hello again everybody! Here's another update :D Slowly slowly getting into the EdwardxHarry stuff! Thank you for the reviews and stuff, everybody! I have a slight outline for what I want to do with Luna and Severus, but they probably won't be appearing for a couple more chapters.**

**If you're confused about what's happening with Edward in this chapter - I envision him interacting with his mate a much different experience then interacting with Bella. Bella's currently the equivalent of a really pricey, extremely tasty incredible steak. He's having to constantly fight with himself and deal with everybody else smelling like great snacks to him because he's trying not to eat her, and being near her and not eating her makes his hunger go to painful levels. There's no relaxation or ability to be calm around her, because if he isn't forcibly controlling himself not to eat her, he's going to eat her without a second thought.**

**He's not attracted to her romantically at all in my fic, so it's harder than for him to deal with than if he was attracted/falling in love with her.**

**Harry on the other hand is calming, soothing, doesn't smell like a slice of beef and doesn't cause him to lose his ability to control himself. :3 HOWEVER, because I plan on Harry being Edwards mate, his body/blood is incredibly hot to Edward. It feels pretty nice being near Harry to Edward, because... you know... he's a vampire and stone cold. His blood though in reality to everybody else and himself is just plain old' blood. And he's the same average temperature as any other healthy human.**

**They're not really aware that they're each other's mates, they're just aware that they're affected by each other in a way nobody else has affected them before.**

**I'm hoping I can write them getting to know each other and becoming friends and everything else down the line without rushing it too much.**

**I might go back and rewrite this chapter because I think there's a couple things that slipped past me when I was reviewing it. If you catch any mistakes, sorry!**

* * *

Edward was glad his coven was finally on their way back to their house, his hands clutching the steering wheel of his Volvo with a tight enough grip the hard leather was beginning to squeak under pressure.

He wasn't quite sure if he could take being around anymore humans for the day after sitting next to Bella for that god-awful Biology class.

The effects of sitting next to her rather hard to resist scent had lingered well on into the afternoon, and he had found himself getting prodded repeatedly by his siblings through either physical pokes or mental thoughts whenever he was staring too long at a teacher or another student.

He wondered what deity in the skies above didn't like him, sending his singer to the same town as him. While it was bad enough she lived in the town – as anywhere she went she'd unknowingly leave lingering traces of her scent – it was worse enough he had to share the same class with her.

The first day he sat next to her he had nearly killed her on the spot, and it was only because it'd draw obviously massive attention to his family that he held back. His mother, Esme, was rather fond of the town and its current inhabitants and any actions that would reveal what they truly were meant they'd have to leave immediately and probably break her heart for the next couple of years.

He had wanted to leave for a week in an attempt to get both away from her scent and become more resistant to its call, but Alice had put her foot down – demanding that he stay so her visions could come true. Edward had no idea what they were, as it was literally impossible to catch his sister when she was in thought-hearing distance thinking about what those visions were.

She knew he could constantly hear her, and had well-guarded her thoughts with miscellaneous 'junk' thoughts. His brain couldn't take another round of creepy porn theme songs or recollections of quite possibly the most boring textbook set he'd ever encountered in his existence.

Today had been different though, as not long after arriving to school and getting out of the car with the rest of his family, Alice had giggled and a shiny new rental car pulled into the lot.

She immediately began thinking up junk thoughts, and between cringing and forcing himself to quiet her thoughts the best he could, he had slowly turned to look at the newcomers.

He wasn't too particularly interested in them at all to begin with, as while they were new entirely to the town they looked like any other set of teenagers. But when his eyes locked gazes with the boy – Harry, as he later found out – he found himself instantly stuck where he was standing.

Harry's eyes had been bright, and made him feel oddly soothed. While he was gazing at the other, it was as if the two of them were in their own little world. The thoughts of his siblings and students surrounding them dimmed to whispers, and weren't as distracting as they normally were.

While they didn't introduce themselves to each other then, as Harry had broken the stare down by getting distracted from one of his friends, he had been pleasantly surprised to find the other boy had been assigned to his Biology class later that day.

Originally thinking Bella would be the only person he'd meet for the next couple of years that had the ability to fully block her thoughts from him, Harry had surprised him. Instead of there being complete silence, or the ability to fully hear what the boy was thinking, it was like the boys head resided under water. His thoughts were distorted, muffled, and quiet like whispers. No amount of attempting to concentrate on any particular whisper he heard helped him at all to figure out what the other boy was thinking.

He had found himself further intrigued.

Scooting closer to the other, he had waited until Harry had looked up at him. As their gazes met for the second time that day that strange soothing feeling washed over him again, and the thoughts in the background slowly drifted into murmurs.

Realizing he had been staring a tad too long, he claimed he had forgotten to bring any paper that day because he believed there would be a different assignment for class. Harry had amusingly ripped the paper out as fast as he could from the binder and shoved it towards him, and they introduced themselves after Edward took the paper.

Edward had stuck a hand out for a handshake from the other boy, and as Harry's hand had gotten closer to his it had started to feel like the soothing feeling was getting stronger. When their hands finally met, Edward had to stop himself from instantly clamping his hand down on the others.

The boy had an amazingly hot body temperature for a human, or at least that's what it had felt like to Edward, and as they touched the soothing feeling completely blanketed him to the point he couldn't hear anybody's thoughts at all.

He had to force himself to let go of Harry's hand, and had given him a quick smile before turning and taking his seat.

However, the soothing calm feelings that he had just felt from shaking Harry's hand were immediately squashed the moment Bella walked into the classroom.

Shaking his head slightly to get out of reminiscing, he slowed the car as they made their arrival to the covens chosen home. He noticed Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in front of the houses main entrance, signaling he was home early for the day, and looking further he could see Carlisle himself in the kitchen window talking to Esme.

Carefully pulling the car into their shared garage, he killed the engine and got out. As he turned to close his door, Alice smiled impishly over the roof of the car at him – her junk thoughts threatened to choke him – and bounced into the house through the connecting door.

It was only a moment later when he could hear her voice, "Mother! Edward made a new friiiiiiiiiiiiiiend!"

He grimaced.

* * *

Back at the shared residence, Harry and Ron were parked in front of the television watching a few episodes of a muggle TV show called Supernatural. Ron had never actually sat in front of a television before - his father had brought in ones that never worked to fiddle with - and thought it was 'bloody brilliant'.

While the non-magic community definitely had a different idea of what mythical beings and terrors of the night looked and acted like than the magical community did, both Harry and Ron were enjoying watching the show.

The two argued with each other over which of the main characters they thought was the best, and one of the scenes they got so riled up cheering their favorite character on that Hermione had threatened to magic a tiny rain cloud over their heads for the rest of the night.

That shut them up pretty quick, and they switched to a different show so they wouldn't accidentally forget later and start cheering again.

Draco was attempting to work on his homework, and seemed to slowly be getting the hang of it from reading the textbooks. He'd scoff every now and then at something he'd read, but would continue with the assignment after a couple of minutes.

Hermione had retreated to the kitchen, digging through their now carefully stocked fridge for something to make for dinner that night. She hadn't gotten to do any actual cooking in quite a while and was looking forward to it.

"Harry, Ron!" She called, poking her head into the living room. Harry peeled his eyes away from Lex Luthor long enough to turn around and look at her. Ron on the other hand, kept watching the show with a 'huh' noise.

"I know Draco said earlier he wanted something with meat in it - what do you two think?" Hermione leaned out of the doorway some more. "Uhhhh... Whatever's fine, really." Harry grinned at her. "Surprise me!" "I'll go with whatever Harry's having." Ron still had yet to peel his eyes off the TV - the fight scenes were addicting.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her fiancé, disappearing back into the kitchen.

The current episode they were watching was over in the next ten minutes, and once it finished Harry stood and stretched. "I'll be back down once dinners ready, I'm going to go see what Beau's up to." Ron nodded at him before flipping to another channel.

Once Harry made his way upstairs and to the door of his room, he pushed it open and was greeted with the sight of Beau carrying a tiny still magically shrunken sock across the bed. Harry raised his eyebrow, and Beau gave him a chirp of hello before snapping its head around and sending the sock flying across the bed. Beau then chased after it, tackled it while grabbing it with his beak, then hopped back up and ran back across the bed before tossing it once more.

Harry had never seen a bird play fetch before, but it was definitely amusing. He made his way over to the bed and plopped down, and as he joined in with Beau on his game of fetch, he found himself thinking about how the day had gone.

Dealing with muggle classes wasn't too bad at all, even if the students were a little annoying. The homework he was sure he'd have no problem with after he got used to it again, and he was already thinking he'd take a small potion before class tomorrow so when they had to sit through another series of incredibly tedious lectures, he'd be able to focus instead of falling asleep.

His thoughts slowly went from schoolwork to the Cullens. Both Alice and Edward were definitely interesting people, but while Edward had the effect of making him feel like he was a tiny germ under serious inspection under a microscope, Alice didn't cause any feelings like that at all when she looked or talked to him.

Beau squawked at him because he wasn't tossing the sock fast enough, and he stuck his tongue out at his owl before tossing it across the room. Beau let out a chirp before chasing it off the bed, and Harry was able to get more thoughts in.

There was also the fact Edward had felt like an ice cube when they had shaken hands, and whenever Alice had the ball for a few minutes and passed it to him it felt like it had just been taken out of a freezer. Hermione said she and Ron had both scanned to make sure there were no magical beings in Forks when they chose it, but was it possible they were something else? Something the magical community didn't know about?

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Hermione called up dinner was ready, and he held out a hand to Beau so the owl could come steal a bite for his own dinner.

He'd definitely have to do some research on the local area when he had the time.


End file.
